unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blue91233
Hey guyz, I'm Blue91233. I'm a director of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show!. I've just created Raiza and The Red Screen of Death because I felt like it. Super Evil Guy Super Show Update Hello, Thank you for your enthusiasm concerning The Super Evil Guy Super Show! I have been very busy with external work up until now, but will resume my writing as of tomorrow, when my vacation begins. I have very big plans for Red Screen of the Future (Part 4)! As for the show itself, I was wondering how this new season fits into the show's continuity. Since EvilGuy 008 comes some time after the Season 5 finale, Season 6 could either take place before EvilGuy 008, during it, or after it. Since Evil Guy already has his suction gloves in Season 6, and since Evil Guy's minions and Wario have separated in EvilGuy 008, I think EvilGuy 008 would take place some time after Red Screen of the Future (Part 4). If you have failed to see the connection, be sure to find out about Wario's fate in Red Screen of the Future (Part 4), coming soon! Thanks, Oobooglunk (talk) 19:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) About the Next Episode Hello, Before I write the script for the next episode, could you give me some background as to what the "V of Faceness" is? Or am I supposed to make it up myself? Thanks, Oobooglunk (talk) 03:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you make a description for the next two episodes? I have no clue what a "Musumba" is. Oobooglunk (talk) 20:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Big news! We're about to get our show famous (maybe)! Hello, I have important news for you: I plan to send the scripts for The Super Evil Guy Super Show to the director of LowBrow Studios, the creators of such shows as Sonic For Hire and Morty Kombat. In lieu of this, I would like us both to look at the scripts for the first five seasons one more time, leaving each other feedback in the talk page. In addition to myself, I plan to credit you, the show's original creator, and all the other people that have worked on this show over the years. Once we peruse and edit all the episodes of the show, we can move on to the last few episodes of the sixth season. What do you say? Oobooglunk (talk) 03:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Even bigger news Hi Blue. More important news from me and Oobooglunk. Plus, would you like to send the scripts for Mario's Adventure 1, 2, 3, and 4? It can POSSIBLY bring Mario's Adventure to life and start the Mario's Adventure Trilogy and we will be famous! :D How is that, Blue? Marc122 (talk) 04:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Finish It Now Hello, I wish to inform you that, of late, the overall theme of the SEGSS episodes has become rather...unappealing to write. Specifically, to write the next episode, I would like to create a villain with more motivation and backstory than a sentient logo of a movie developing company. If I were to replace the villain of the current episode with Raiza, I could work with that a lot better than I can now. After that, I can have Raiza killed by Killian's Demon (by the way, have you made that page yet?) and take it over from there. Otherwise, our work will be stuck in a rut. Thank you for your consideration, Oobooglunk (talk) 02:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) reply hahahaha people still edit this? good work guys Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 02:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I just found an AWESOME villain for the next season ofThe Super Evil Guy Super Show! Oobooglunk (talk) 01:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You can finish the script. I've been busy with other things. Go ahead and take over! :3 Oobooglunk (talk) 20:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Work on the script of New Mario's Last Attack Part 1 & 2 Can you please work on the script of the parts of the sequel of The Super Evil Guy Super Movie? Fact: New Mario will make his last appearance of the show on the sequel and New Malleo will be replacing him as a new major villain of the show afterwards. Marc122 (talk) 15:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm working on Scary Logos. {:) Blue91233 (talk) 22:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Are you almost done? Marc122 (talk) 00:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not working this wiki anymore.